His Death
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: All she wanted to do was save him. She loved him. She loved him when she first met him


**His Death **

**Valkyrie (2008 film)**

**Stauffenberg/ O.C**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Valkyrie (2008 film), only my O.C**

**Catrina felt her heart clench when she saw the four men she loved and respected walk out of Stauffenberg's office to the cold, dark June night. She felt the wind knock out of her when Stauffenberg look at her. She moved to the steps that led down to the ground, but Fromm grabbed her arms. She looked at him.**

"**Let me go!"**

"**I know what you'll do. If you help them or try to save them, then that means that you're with them."**

**Catrina snatched her arm from his grip and looked him dead in the eye.**

"**Then I shall die as one of them!"**

**She started to walk away, but he grabbed her and secured an arm around her waist to keep her from going anywhere. **

"**Not while I'm here."**

**He moved her back to the balcony, ignoring her struggling. He made her watch. She looked at Stauffenberg. He didn't look like he was afraid, but she knew deep down that he was. She knew that no one knew what happened between them. She never meant for what happened between them to happen. It just happened. She let out a deep sigh and her mind started wrapping around the memory.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Catrina knocked on Colonel Stauffenberg's office door. She let out a deep sigh. She knew he wouldn't approve of this, but she had to try.**_

"_**Come in."**_

_**She opened the door and he looked up at her from his work. **_

"_**Catrina,"**_

_**He put his pen down.**_

"_**Please, come in."**_

_**She walked in his office and closed the door. He looked at the document tucked under arm, then back at her. He leaned back in his office chair. **_

"_**What can I do for you?"**_

_**She walked up to his desk and placed the document on his desk. He looked at her, then at the document. He flipped the document open. **_

"_**What is this all about?"**_

_**She crossed her arms over her chest.**_

"_**A few of the men you asked to help you with this 'Operation Valkyrie' have come to me and asked me to put a few things together."**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**About how idiotic and foolish it is."**_

_**He looked at her. She took a step back when she saw the look in his eye. She knew that he was angry. She knew he was going to be angry about this, but she thought that he didn't understand the outcomes of Valkyrie. He was going to try to assassinate her own Uncle. He was her own flesh and blood, but she knew that his death would change Germany. **_

_**He flipped the document close and stood up. She took another step back. She knew she was about to get a lecture. **_

"_**So, they sent you."**_

"_**Because, they thought that I could get through to you."**_

_**He moved from behind his desk and she took another step back. She was very afraid of what he was about to say. He leaned against the front of his desk. **_

"_**Do you agree with them?"**_

_**She gave him a simple nod. **_

"_**Yes, I do."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because, I believe what they are saying. This operation is pure idiotic and foolish."**_

_**He raised his left eyebrow at her.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes,"**_

"_**I see. You don't trust me, Catrina?"**_

"_**I do, but sir, you've got to understand all of the consequences of Valkyrie."**_

"_**I do understand. I can be killed."**_

_**He moved from his desk and took a step toward her. **_

"_**I know that I will be killed. This is my life and I choose what to do with it."**_

_**He moved toward her, until he was standing right in front of her. He gripped her right upper arm with his hand and she had no choice, but to look at him. **_

"_**I will not do anything to put you in danger."**_

_**She gave him a simple nod.**_

"_**I know you won't."**_

_**She felt her heart pound against her ribcage and her cheeks turn rosy red. She had always harvest feelings for him, but she couldn't do anything, because he was married. But, that didn't mean that she couldn't love him. **_

_**He gave her a small smile. He moved his face towards her's and pressed his lips to her's. The kiss was short and sweet. They looked at each other, until she pressed her lips to his', again. This kiss was longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his hand from her upper arm and secured his good arm around her waist. She felt the stubble on his face brush against her cheeks. She moved her fingers to his hair and laced them through his dark hair. She opened her mouth and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues tangled together. **_

_**They both jumped and moved away from each other when there was a knock at Stauffenberg's office door. He looked at her. He couldn't help, but smile. Her lips were red from their kiss and there was a faint, pink blush on her cheeks. She looked at him. His hair was a little messed up from where her fingers were and his lips were red from their kiss. She felt so horrible. She should fill horrible. She kissed a married man!**_

_**She looked away from his gaze and made her way over to his desk. He became a little worried and a little concerned for her, because the look on her face. She picked up the document and started to walk to the door, until he grabbed her hand. They looked at each other.**_

"_**Colonel Stauffenberg!"**_

"_**One moment!"**_

_**His eye never left her eyes. He moved toward her and pressed his lips to her's. She wanted to grab him and melt into his kiss, but he had someone at his office door and he was married. She had to stop this. She pulled her lips away and looked at him. She saw the concern in his eye. She shook her head and mouthed a quick apology. She kissed his stubbled cheek and made her way to his office door. **_

_**She opened the door and saw Lt. von Haeften. **_

"_**Oh, Ms. Catrina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"**_

_**She shook her head and smiled.**_

"_**There's nothing to apologize for. Colonel Stauffenberg and I were just discussing a few things."**_

_**Lt. von Haeften looked over her shoulder and saw the look of Colonel Stauffenberg's face. He knew that he had interrupted something. He looked back at Catrina. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. She looked at Stauffenberg, then back at Haeften. **_

"_**I'll leave you gentleman to it."**_

_**She moved past Haeften and made her way down the hallway.**_

_**She stopped at the end of the hallway. She leaned against one of the walls and let out a deep sigh. What came over her? Why would she do something like that? He had four, beautiful children and a beautiful, nice wife. She didn't want to do anything to ruin his marriage. She didn't want to deprive his children of a father. She ran a hand through her hair. **_

'_**Just forget about it.'**_

_**She took a deep and made her way to her office.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

**She looked down and saw Olbritch look at Stauffenberg. Olbritch gave him a simple nod.**

"**Olbritch!"**

**They grabbed him and put him in front of a dirt mound. She felt tears welt up in her eyes.**

"**Ready!"**

**Olbritch jumped. He looked up to the balcony and looked directly at Catrina. He saw the tears run down her face. He gave a quick nod of his head.**

"**Aim!"**

**Catrina felt herself going weak at the knees. She closed her eyes and heard the sound of guns fire. She let out a small cry and opened her eyes. She saw Olbritch's dead body on the ground. She covered her mouth with her free hand. **

**She didn't understand. Why did this have to happen?**

"**Von Quirnheim!"**

**She looked at von Quirnheim as soon as they called him. The guards grabbed him and carried him to the big dirt mound. More tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes and looked down.**

**She heard the gunshots. **

**Why was this happening? She just wanted this to be a bad dream and wake up, but she couldn't.**

"**Stauffenberg!" **

**Catrina's eyes shot open and she looked directly at Stauffenberg. She felt her heart stop in her chest. The guards grabbed Stauffenberg and led him to the dirt mound. They stood him in front of the dirt mound and they walked away. Catrina struggled against Fromm's grip. She had to get to Stauffenberg. She had to save him. **

"**Ready!"**

**Catrina twisted and turned in Fromm's grip. She had to get free.**

"**Aim!"**

"**NO!"**

**Catrina looked and saw von Haeften move toward Stauffenberg. She watched him stand in front of Stauffenberg. Haeften's back was to the fire squad and he was staring right into Stauffenberg's eye. Haeften looked at her. He gave her a simple nod. She gave him a weak smile and a simple nod. The guns fired and von Haeften dropped dead. Catrina let out a screech of terror and covered her mouth with her hand. **

**The guards placed von Haeften's body on a sheet and carried him away. The firing squad turned their attention back to Stauffenberg. **

"**Ready!"**

**Catrina broke free of Fromm's grip and ran down the stairs. **

"**Aim!"**

**She ran toward Stauffenberg, pushing past the guards. **

**The captain was about to give the order.**

"**Stop!"**

**The men, including Stauffenberg, looked at Catrina. She looked at the captain. **

"**Ms. Catrina, what are you…"**

"**Captain, please, may I have one moment? That's all I ask."**

**The captain looked at her, then at Stauffenberg. He saw the look on his face. The captain looked back at Catrina. He gave her a simple nod. She smiled and mouthed him a 'thank you'. She walked over to Stauffenberg. She stood in front of him. They looked at each other. He gave her a fake smile and used his hand to wipe the tears away from her face.**

"**You've got to move."**

**She shook her head.**

"**I don't want you to die."**

"**I told you. I knew what I was getting myself into. I was not going to put you in danger."**

**She breathed a fake laugh and shook her head.**

"**I'd rather die with you, than live a lie."**

**He shook his head.**

"**I won't let you kill yourself for me."**

**She dropped her head.**

**He took one of his three fingers, placed it under her chin and lifted her head. New tears fell down her face. He smiled at her. She moved her face towards his' and pressed her lips to his'.**

**Fromm, the captain and the firing squad watched in horror. She had been with them all along. **

**Catrina pulled away and looked at Stauffenberg.**

"**I love you. I always have."**

**He pressed his forehead to her's.**

"**I love you, too."**

"**Ms. Catrina!"**

**Catrina closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. There was nothing she could do to save him.**

"**Go,"**

**She opened her eyes and looked at him. More tears poured down her face. **

"**Please, just go."**

**She nodded and pressed a small, quick kiss to his lips. She moved away from him and stood next to the captain. The captain looked at Catrina. She had never done anything wrong. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't.**

**He looked from her to his men.**

"**Ready!"**

**Catrina looked at Stauffenberg. He winked at her and smiled. **

"**Aim!"**

**His eye never left her's and she mouthed an 'I love you' to him.**

"**LONG LIVE SACRED GERMANY!"**

**Catrina eyes never left him when he was shot and his dead body dropped to the ground. **

"**Stand down!"**

**The captain looked at Catrina. He saw the tears in her eyes. She looked from Stauffenberg's body to Fromm. They locked gazes. She shook her head.**

"**IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!"**

**The captain looked as Fromm let out his cigarette.**

"**ANSWER ME!"**

**Fromm avoided her gaze and walked back into Stauffenberg's former office. The captain looked at Catrina. **

"**Ms. Catrina?"**

**She looked at the captain. **

"**Please take his body up and bury him."**

"**Yes ma'am."**

**He was about to walk away, until she grabbed his arm. He looked at her.**

"**And give him some honor…The honor that you and I both know that he deserves."**

**Fresh, hot tears ran down her face.**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**She gave him a simple nod. She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek.**

"**Thank you."**

**She released his face and moved back to the building, without looking at Stauffenberg.**

**Catrina slid down to the floor and cried. **

**How could she live without him? She loved him!**

**She looked at her desk. She stood up and walked over to her desk. She opened the first drawer and pulled out her gun. She cried and moved over to her office window. She cocked the gun and put it to her head.**

**Her words echoed in her head.**

"_**I'd rather die with you, than live a lie."**_

**She sucked up her tears and closed her eyes. She remembered Stauffenberg's last words.**

"_**LONG LIVE SACRED GERMANY!"**_

**She pulled the trigger and she fell to the floor, dead.**

**AssassinAles0245: I love Tom Cruise in Valkyrie**


End file.
